What's Left
by Allycat2090
Summary: Short, introspective piece on the end of the Manga. There are spoilers. Oneshot! She has Eureka's eyes, and he has Dominic's spirit. What's a little comfort between friends? Anemone/Renton, mentions of Eureka/Renton and Dominic/Anemone.


**Happy Thanksgiving! I know, it's been a while since I've done any stories. Sorry! Anyways, first off, I wanted to apologize for not updating my other stories _The Sakura Children_ and _Lies_, but I've had major writers block for them. So it might take me a long time to come up with something for them. **

**Next, I want to warn you, again, If you haven't read the Eureka Seven Manga, not only will you not understand this fully, and there is spoilers in here!(Sort of, anyways...)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka Seven or any of it's characters, this is purely for fun. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>What's Left<strong>

He'd lost her to life. She'd lost him to death. They'd both lost the people they'd loved. It really had been only a matter of time before they'd gravitated to the other, before the pain had needed two shoulders to carry it, even if it was only for a moment.

She'd been the one to snap first. She'd appeared before him on his house porch, broken, soaked from the falling rain, and desperate for an outlet. "Please," she'd whispered, as she'd twined her arms around his neck, and stepped into him. He'd snapped too, by then, just as desperate as she'd been. His lips had crashed onto hers, while his hands had jerkily pulled her against him and into his messy home, the door being kicked shut behind her with a loud "Bang!" They'd stayed like that, her arms around his neck, his arms around her tiny waist, for a moment, enjoying the closeness another person's body brought. And then the desperation had sunk in like a poison, and he'd pulled her into his disastrous room, all their clothes except for their undergarments had fallen to the floor in messy heaps.  
>He'd pushed her onto his messy bed, their lip-lock broken for the moment, and then he'd climbed on-top of her, as his lips had skimmed her throat. She'd moaned softly, just like Renton had imagined Eureka sounding. Like he know she would've. He'd kissed her softly again, while he'd slowly worked her brawl off. And then he'd slowly lowered his mouth and taken one pink peak into his mouth, which he had quickly lavished with teeth and tongue, paying attention to the other one by rolling the pink peak between his fingers. She'd moaned and twined her finger through his hair, as she'd moaned again and tugged on the silky strands when he'd switched breasts, lavishing the other-one with equal force. He'd been gentle with her, just like Anemone knew Dominic would've been.<br>When it had all become too much, she'd tugged him up and kissed him, while she'd whispered, "Please," against his lips. He'd known exactly what she'd wanted. Quickly, her panties had been disposed of, which had then been followed by his boxers, which had left her bare and open to him. He'd reached down to prepare her, but one pale hand had stopped him with a tight hold on his wrist. When he'd looked up, he'd met hard, determined purple(1) eyes.

"Don't," She'd told him, while she'd wrapped her long, pale legs around his hips and dug her heels into his lower back roughly. "Fuck me." She'd commanded, and he hadn't argued, hadn't even tried to. The tighter she'd be, the more painful it'd be for them both, and they'd needed that pain.

He'd taken her then, hard and fast, not even pausing as she'd cried out in pain. Her cries had rung in his ears, and when they'd turned to cries of pleasure, he'd pumped into her harder and faster. They hadn't called for each-other, no, they had called for their lost loved one.

"Dominic!" had left her lips after every thrust, every motion he'd made both inside her and onto her body. "Eureka," was sighed at every moan, every cry that left her lips. Together, and yet not, they'd brought the other over the edge. Anemone had gone first, and Renton had quickly followed her.

In the aftermath, during the 'after-sex-glow', Renton had pulled out of her with a 'pop' and moved to lay on his side, while Anemone had sighed and moved to her side, the two back-to-back. He hadn't tried to hold her, and Anemone hadn't expected him to. She had had Eureka's eyes, and he had had Dominic's spirit. '_What was a little comfort between two hurting friends?' _had been their last thoughts before sleep had claimed them.

_Renton knew he hadn't been dreaming when he'd seen Eureka surrounded by flowers in what seemed to be a flower field. "Renton," she'd said, and that one word, his name coming from her lips, had had his 16 year old dream body feeling guilty and dirty and ashamed. He'd felt like he'd betrayed Eureka, and he had, and she'd known. He'd made to say something,anything, but she'd shook her head silently, with that same soft, pained-but-understanding smile.  
>"It's okay, Renton. I don't blame you, or Anemone for that matter. It hurts, but it's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I will come home. Someday. So it's okay." She'd told him, and tears had gathered in Renotn's eyes. "Eureka!" He had cried out, and then everything had gone white.<em>

He'd woken up to a crying Anemone, who had been very much awake for some time, he'd supposed. He'd reached up to touch the wetness on his cheeks, seen that it'd been tears, had remembered his dream, and had then looked over to the pink haired woman next to him. She had returned his gaze with sad, resigned, teary eyes that had spoken volumes to him.

"I know," she'd whispered, and he'd pulled her into his arms for the first and only time, as the emotions had boiled over into heaving sobs that had shook the two teens like leaves stranded in a hurricane. And together, they had let go to pick up what was left.

* * *

><p>Alright! It's done and posted! Yay! Again, I apologize for not updating my other stories, and hope that you will review anyways.<p>

I'm not certain what color Anemone's eyes are. They look purple, but sometimes they're pink, or a light green, so yeah.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! You know you want to!


End file.
